Can You Hear the Calling
by MizukoMidori
Summary: Following Hong Yunsung on his journey to track down the Sword of Salvation, and Seung Mina's chase after him. Based quite heavily on the events of Soul Caliber 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Can You Hear The Calling**

**By Rachel**

_A/N: Okay, I've been disappointed with the lack of fanfics involving Seung Mina so I figured I would write one. This is based off of Soul Caliber 2's Weapon Masters Mode. Except the first chapter which is based off of Seung Mina's and Yunsung's profiles. About Hwang, I've played the first one, but it was so long ago, and I don't own it, so if he's out of character or if I got some facts wrong please forgive them. And let me know so maybe I can correct them._

_Disclaimer: All characters and events are property of Namco game company. _

Chapter One 

The dojo buzzed with excitement all around. Students buzzed and chattered jubilantly at the spectacle, although it wasn't much of a spectacle. All it happened to be was Hwang Sung Kyung who had come back to the dojo for a short stay. He was such a hero among the students, though, that it had been made into a bigger deal than it was. Everyone had joined in the man's return except for two people.

Yunsung was perched on the wall surrounding the dojo. He was watching Hwang laugh and talk with the people with a glare. This man had once been Yunsung's hero, but not anymore. When once upon a time he had looked up to him all that remained now was the desire to surpass him, to be better than him. Looking at Hwang now Yunsung couldn't imagine how he had looked up to him so. He seemed false to him now, as if he was only putting up with the fawning students to be polite and wasn't really enjoying himself. The teenager hated the thought that back in the day he might have been one of those fawning students. No longer however, as he would prove himself beyond the "hero's" capabilities and earn himself some respect around here.

The best way to go about that would be to publicly challenge him to a duel of sorts. If he could beat him in front of everyone that they would have to acknowledge his skill. It would be public humiliation for Hwang and exaltation for Yunsung. The others would see past his potential to the skill he truly possessed. They wouldn't ridicule and codger him anymore. It was a genius plan. Or so he thought.

"All right students that enough!" came the ever authoritative voice of Seung Han Myong, the Master. "It's time to leave him alone. Lunch is being served in the dining room, if you want to eat you must get it now." He clapped his hands and the students reluctantly retreated into the dojo building.

"I didn't realize I was so popular around here" Hwang commented when they were alone, or close to it, as neither noticed the student on the wall, nor in the window.

"It seems that way, doesn't it. Children must always have a hero to look up to." The Master gave his old student a rare smile, though stiff in his strict nature. "Have you seen my daughter yet?"

Hwang shook his head and Han Myong nodded disapprovingly. He was fond of Hwang, the younger man had always been a favorite student of his. A very quick learner and eager to do what he could for others as well. He had joined the military for his people, and even went in search of the elusive Sword of Salvation. And having shown an interest in his daughter Han Myong was quick to arrange a marriage between the two. It was unfortunate that his daughter didn't seem as enthusiastic about the set-up as he was.

"It's too bad. Perhaps you two could have talked some things over. Come to an understanding."

"An understanding with her." Hwang laughed good-naturedly, "Unlikely sir, you know more than anyone how stubborn your daughter is. I'll be lucky to see her at all during my stay the way she avoids me."

"Well then, let's hope you are lucky hmm?" With a secretive smile the Master made his way inside leaving the younger man to his thoughts.

Seung Mina had been watching the day's events from her window in the upper level of the dojo, where the rooms were kept. She neither idolized nor fawned over Hwang Sung Kyung as everyone else did. In fact she seemed to do just the opposite, purposely going out of her way to avoid him or be snide when she was required to be in his presence. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to steer clear of him his entire visit this time around, but she would certainly try to.

She was determined that he won't be so "lucky" as her father had put it. The nerve of them talking about her behind her back! Her father probably did it often, more than likely complaining about her aggravating behavior. Of course it only served to irritate her further, spurring her into more rebellious moods than before. Twice when it had gotten bad she'd run away. Only to be dragged back in, literally the first time kicking and flailing about, by the very man her father wanted her to marry.

She sighed leaning her elbow on the windowsill and resting her chin in her hand. She let her dark eyes wander the grounds and locked onto the figure on the wall. Well if it wasn't little Yunsung, that arrogant kid. She liked Yunsung well enough, but he had a temper like no other. Badmouthed and insubordinate he was rapidly becoming. He hadn't always been so bad.

A few minutes after her father had left Hwang alone the kid had let himself fall from the ledge landing nimbly in a crouch. At the sound Hwang had turned, tensing grabbing for his weapon. When he saw who it was he relaxed and placed a placating smile on his face. He could feel the hostility from this kid, Mina could feel from her area of observation, but he wouldn't dare provoke the kid. Besides if he remembered correctly this was Hong Yunsung. He'd been a clever study in swordsmen ship.

"Hey there. I didn't see you with the rest of them," he waved a hand to indicate the adoring masses that had surrounded him earlier, "Hiding out up there the whole time?" He'd flicked his eyes to the wall the kid had been on.

"You could say that. I just didn't feel like falling at your feet in worship like everyone else." His tone along with the glare gave the distinct impression that he did not like the man.

Hwang sighed, "That's a good thing then. I do not wish to be worshipped nor do I deserve to be. I do what I can for whom I can just like anyone else would. I'm really nothing special."

Yunsung bit back an angry remark. Taking a deep breath he crossed his arms over his chest and stared the older man down for a moment. "I challenge you to a match."

Hwang blinked, as did Mina from her spot above them. That ignorant kid was challenging Hwang Sung Kyung to a match! That was ridiculous, outlandish. Even though Mina wasn't fond of Hwang she had to admit, if only to herself, that she was an extremely excellent fighter. He wasn't the best from their dojo and a renowned soldier for nothing. And Yunsung was just a brash kid with a bad temper. It was quite the laughable situation and Mina had to stifle her own giggles

"Chall…What?"

"You know, challenge, a fight. A battle between to the two of us to see who's better."

"I know what you mean, kid. I wasn't expecting it that's all. I'm afraid I'll have to decline your challenge."

Yunsung sneered, "Why, afraid a _kid_ like me will beat you? C'mon, you're the great Hwang Sung Kyung, why don't you prove it?"

At this the older man frowned disapprovingly. It was a look very reminiscent of Mina's father actually. "I'm not afraid of being beaten by you. In fact I don't doubt that I could take you down mere moments after we began if I were to accept your offer. But I'm declining it, and do not appreciate being insulted just because I won't bend to your whims. There are more important things, kid, than being stronger than everyone around you. Right now our country is going to war with another. What's important right now is defending what we have. Maybe after that's over we can have time to worry over petty things like strength challenges, but right now I could care less if you're stronger than me or not. All I care about is taking care of my people, and my loved ones, and that includes this dojo.

"I'm ashamed that there is a student here so crass as to insult someone's integrity when they don't accept a challenge. I hope Master Seung never hears of this for your sake kid. Think over your actions."

With that the hero of the Seung Dojo walked inside leaving the baffled student to sort out what he had just been told. When Yunsung finally processed the whole thing a look of anger ripped across his face. He threw his sword down letting out a pent-up yell. Stomping his feet and throwing his hands about he threw what could only be construed as a tantrum.

After letting out most of his frustrations he stormed back into the dojo with a huff, grabbing his sword on the way. Skipping lunch he made his way up to his room, not feeling hungry at the moment anyway. How could he have been turned down, and then lectured all at the same time. It was embarrassing to say the least. And ashamed? Hwang was 'ashamed' of him. How had Yunsung done anything to be ashamed of? It was a simple challenge to prove himself. He knew they were at war, who didn't? He wanted to protect his country as much as the next person. It didn't mean he had to be lectured just because he wanted some respect, because he wanted people to know that he was capable of protecting his country.

He felt like he was so far ahead of everyone else here, and yet no one acknowledged it. He would always get a simple "well done" when he would complete a task properly and better than the others would in his class. Or when he would show off his skills to the other students or occasionally outsiders Master Seung and the few other instructors would look down on him in disapproval. Yet the others never got those looks, and they got praise when they did something correctly. It was as if they just gleamed over his accomplishments and let others shine.

And it angered him. Why should they get the credit, when most of the time he was clearly better than they were? Where was the sense, the logic in that? And now Hwang had completely brushed him off, shaming him at that. Was there something wrong in wanting to be acknowledged, to stand out? He didn't think so. He was proud of his abilities and wanted others to be as well. There was nothing wrong with that, certainly nothing shameful about it.

Mina watched the younger boy go stomping back inside like a little kid. Yes, the tantrum he just threw and the stomping around would prove him mature. She rolled her eyes at the childish display. Somewhere in the nether-regions of her mind it reminded her of a certain stubborn young girl who liked to run away when she didn't get what she wanted. But she kept that thought buried. Yunsung would get over this soon enough. He might even go back to idolizing Hwang. Well, that one was unlikely. But his brooding wouldn't last long…hopefully.

She frowned moving away from her window and sitting on her bed-mat. She was starting to feel sorry for the kid, and that wasn't a good thing. She wouldn't tell anyone but she fully agreed with Hwang, it wasn't the time to be showing off right now, things with Japan were really starting to heat up. Recent news had it that a group of Samurai had invaded southern Korea. That would probably mean that Hwang would be sent to fight not that she cared too entirely much. He was heroic almost with his resolve to protect everything though.

The thing was she understood where Yunsung was coming from. She'd been the same way when she was his age, still was in some respects. She was stubborn and independent, always wanting to prove that she was just a good as anyone else. And it wasn't because she was Han Myong's daughter. It was because she was Seung Mina. She even thought she'd go after the Sword of Salvation once. It didn't help that she was a woman, and therefore her choices in the world were limited. At least Yunsung was male, and had all the freedom he could possibly want.

All the kid really needed was to think hard on his life, like Hwang had said. He needed to sort out what he really wanted, what his priorities were, what everyone else needed from him. And then he needed to find the balance. That's what Mina's father had told her when she'd been dragged back for a second time by her future husband. And she'd done just that with the added guidance of the White Storm…

That was it! The Seung family treasure, the great sword, White Storm! It was known to have powerful inner-self reflections. She remembered that one time her father had given it to her telling her to "reflect" it had scared her. The sword had shown her what she truly thought about herself and the people around her. It showed her things she would never deem to admit in her lifetime, yet she thought them all the same. Including the idea that she might not hate Hwang as much as she pretended she did. She hadn't been and still wasn't ready to admit that however.

After that long, deep night she told herself that she would not go near that sword again. It was cursed, not gifted. It told one of things that one wished to never know. It had helped her though. She behaved better around others, and while still stubborn held it back more often. She hadn't run away since either, which had been a frequent occurrence during her child hood. So perhaps the power of the White Storm could help the kid out as well. It seemed like just the thing he needed.

Standing she straightened the extensive, flowing blue skirt of her official dojo dress that she was only wearing for Hwang's visit. Really she hated the outfit, and it made her look as if she were bearing a child. But her father wished that she appear presentable for her fiancé. Grabbing a matching pink tie from her dresser she tied her hair back real quick and hurried out of the room. With practiced ease she slipped soundlessly down the halls toward the 'Treasure Room' where old heirlooms and antiques were kept.

The halls were empty, much as they should be during the day. Students were most likely attending their lesson, which hadn't been completely canceled. And she could hear her father and Hwang chatting when she passed Han Myong's study. It was almost too easy. She reached the Treasure Room without any difficulty or person stopping her. It was at the end of the hall her father's study was in. That way thieves would have to go past it, and his bedroom which was right across from the study, to get to the antique room. And thieves were generally noisy despite how quiet they thought they were.

Pushing open the door her eyes immediately lit on the sword. It was displayed grandly in a glass case against the back wall in the center. It's long curved blade almost seemed to glow an iridescent white. It was really quite a beautiful weapon, and that she would openly admit. The problem was it was too beautiful. Maybe that was the trick behind it's reflective powers. A person got lost in it's entrancing beauty. And in just staring at it, they picked apart their own mind subconsciously never even realizing it until it was too late.

She shook her head of those thoughts. She was starting to get lost in it herself. And her mission was to get it for the kid. Besides she'd experienced its curse once already, and knew she wasn't ready to go through such an exposition again. Slowly walking into the room she glanced around her. Other antique or legendary weapons and artifacts were on display. According to her father, before her mother died, she'd been a collector or rare, valuable items. Some were even rumored to hold magical properties although her father wasn't into mythology so much. He didn't even truly believe in the Sword of Salvation.

Lucky for Mina there was no lock on the case and the latch came undone easily. The front of the glass swung forward with ease. Reaching in she removed the White Storm from the hooks it rested on. It was a fairly big sword, with a hefty weight. She didn't have too much trouble with it however. Her latest upgrade on her weapon was practically double the weight of the Scarlet Thunder, but the Halberd made her feel more energized in battle. Or in practice for she hadn't had much to battle against other than the few sparring matches here and there.

Checking the hallway, she noted that it was clear. The door to Han Myong's study was closed and the hushed voices were still coming from it. She slowly vacated the room avoiding all the creaky spots on the wooden floor, which she had memorized long ago. When she was out of that hallway she darted to the Bed-Hall stopping in front of the third door on the left. That was Yunsung's room. The one next to his was her friend So Na, a skilled combatant with a rapier.

She knocked lightly, holding the White Storm behind her back. She knew it wouldn't hide it, but she didn't want the kid to think she was going to attack him. The blade stuck into the wooden floor with a light _thunk_, and the brooding teen opened his door. He was about to snap at her, stopped when he saw who it was, then snapped anyway.

"What do you want?"

She didn't take it personally. Yunsung was always snapping at somebody these days. Instead she grinned a wide, toothy grin. "I got a present for ya kid."

"Don't call me, 'kid'."

He stepped aside so she could enter into his room. It wasn't really any different from hers or anyone else's save for the decoration. And the mess, she noted. Her room was slightly bigger, but that was one of the perks of being the Master's daughter. They all held the same layout though. There was a bed along the wall near the door with a blanket and pillow. A window across from the door, and along the wall next to it a desk and chair. On the wall adjacent to the door was a dresser.

"Well, where's this present?"

"Jeez. Relax Yunsung. You're so greedy, " She laughed and moved the sword out from behind her so she was presenting it to him.

"What's this?"

She raised her eyebrows, "It's a sword Yunsung."

He lifted his brown gaze to glare at her, "I know that Mina. Why are you giving it to me? I have a sword already."

"Yes, but your sword doesn't have incredible mind powers now does it?" Mina's grin grew wider. She knew she sounded like an idiot, but it was all fun and games. She loved to tease the kid, and it was so easy.

"Mind powers? Mina are you crazy?" He gave her a skeptical look.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay, so that was cheesy. But seriously, this sword has been known to delve deep into to minds of those who possess it. Or so the legend goes. Oh, and um, you can't really keep it. It's not mine to give, but you can use it to think things over. I think you'll find it very useful!"

"So you were going to give me something that's not yours to give? And it's a sword, and it's supposed to help me think?

She shifted a bit nervously, realizing how disbelieving that sounded, "Um… Basically. Listen just take it. If it doesn't seem to help, go put it back in the Treasure Room."

Yunsung took it reluctantly, not quite believing the older girl, but not really wanting to argue at the moment. When he touched it, he could feel some sort of power emanating off of it, but chose to ignore it. Just because it gave him a tingly feeling, didn't mean it had 'incredible mind powers'. Mina was probably just poking fun at him as she usually did, seeing if he would believe her. Well he wouldn't, that would show her. Maybe he was gullible when he was younger, but he'd learned over the years. Not everything Seung Mina said was the Gods Honest truth, as he once believed.

Mina left with a quick wave once he'd taken it from her. He rolled his eyes at the closed door. She was obnoxious at best, but okay every now and then. For some weird reason she seemed to be the only person who gave a damn about him in this place, although she spoiled it by poking fun at him. He wouldn't ever tell anyone let alone her, but when he was younger he had this huge crush on her. Mostly because he was a fifteen-year-old boy, and she was twenty…and wore skimpy clothes…and had large breasts…and nice legs. Actually she still had all those things, but he noticed them a little less, and they didn't affect him as much.

He glanced down at the sword? What was so great about this anyway? Mind powers, yeah right. That completely ridiculous. It was just some sword, albeit a really nice one. He liked the feel of it in his hand. And as much as he tried to ignore it, that power he felt from it was a comfort to him. He was actually much more relaxed with the sword than he had been before. So maybe it had some sort of calming effect. That didn't count as 'mind powers'.

His thoughts trailed back to earlier that afternoon. How the 'great' Hwang Sung Kyung had turned him down. He felt the burst of anger that shot through him, for who knew how many times that afternoon, stifled by a more calm feeling. Certainly there was nothing wrong with wanting to prove himself. But in his readiness he had been rude and unreasonable. He called Hwang a coward when he knew deep down that the man was anything but. He really was a hero.

He just couldn't let it go completely though. He'd been so angry at being shot down, so…hurt? He'd been hurt? In a way he had been. Why wouldn't Hwang give him the time of day, did he not believe he was worth it. His mind told him that was a lie, even as he thought it. It was easy to think that it was because Hwang thought he was the greatest, but it wasn't the truth, and Yunsung knew that. It was because Hwang was worried about much bigger things. About saving those he cared about.

Maybe if there hadn't been a war he would have accepted the challenge. In fact he probably would have, earnestly. Yunsung had seen him with others before, he never minded going along with someone to appease them, and often seemed to have fun when he did. It's just that this time around he had been focused one something else. Something that was more important.

Not to mention that Yunsung's goal was selfish. He wanted to prove to himself, Hwang, and everyone else that he was great. That he wasn't just to be hidden in the shadows and ignored for his skills. It was purely for self-gain. He now felt a little guilty for that one, he knew not everything was about him. He'd just been so driven earlier to finally accomplish this dream of his. To best Hwang Sung Kyung and collect his deserved fame. It really was selfish. He didn't like that. He hadn't been trying to be selfish, he hadn't even thought of it as selfish before. It was just what he was driven to do.

Then again, his mind whispered, there are other ways to prove yourself that are less selfish. While still being selfish because everything and everyone was selfish whether they wanted to admit it or not, even someone like Hwang. He'd never thought of any other ways before. He believed that only by besting the man in battle could he be considered greater than him and prove himself to everyone. Maybe, though, there was another way. What else could he do to prove himself better than Hwang and be acknowledged.

Do something Hwang Sung Kyung tried and failed at.

The answer was so obvious. He sat up straight suddenly, breaking out of his reverie, staring at the sword. That was it! One thing Hwang failed at was to bring back the Sword of Salvation. If he could do that, then they would praise him. And he could do it too. He felt like he could do just about anything. It was the sword, with the White Storm he could take the Sword of Salvation, save Korea, and become a hero. It was all so simple he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. Was that because of the sword too? No… Mina couldn't be right about it having 'incredible mind powers,' that was just him letting his imagination get carried away with itself.

He would have to leave immediately. Or else they would catch him. What time was it? Looking out his window he balked for a moment. When Mina had left it had been just before sunset. Now it almost seemed to be early morning. He wasn't an expert at telling time by the position of the sun, but he knew the difference of light at different times of the day. How long had he been lost inside of the sword… no his thoughts? How long had he been lost in his _thoughts_? He glanced a bit apprehensively at the sword, but he knew that if he didn't have it with him he'd never get the Sword of Salvation.

He grabbed a sack from his dresser and began dumping clothes into it. After a second he stopped to think. He wouldn't need a whole lot of clothes, maybe just a couple of outfits. After he packed two outfits he grabbed a piece of paper scribbling something on it real quick. Then he hurried down to the kitchens. He was right, it was early morning, no one was awake yet accept for the servants that did the outside chores. He stowed some non-perishable food items in his sack as well. This was so easy, no wonder Mina escaped so often.

Heading out the back he was caught by one of the sweepers. The man eyed his sword and shoulder pack, "Escaping eh?"

"What's it to you?"

"Somehow I get the feeling I shouldn't let you. Any reason you're running?" The guy leaned on his broom. From the looks of his skin color and slight accent Yunsung guessed he was Indian. He was wearing an orange bandanna and an old white Gi uniform. Probably and Indian slave that Master Seung owned, Yunsung didn't keep track of the household help, nor did he care.

"It doesn't matter. Just let me go past. I'll get by anyway."

The Indian man sighed, "Well you may not be the Master's daughter, but I'd feel as if I was neglecting my job if I let you go."

"Whatever pops! I'm outta here."

And he was, dashing past the man and sprung onto the top of the wall with his free hand. The man tried to trip him with his broom but the kid jumped over it. With a taunting wave he jumped down to the other side.

"Way too easy." He remarked with a laugh.

Mina was awoken quite rudely that morning by So Na shaking her vehemently. With a groan she rolled over pulling the blanket over her head. She was not ready to get up. After dinner last night, which Yunsung had not attended, she was exhausted. Having to deal with her father and Hwang, at least Hwang had been trying to be somewhat nice to her, although that only irritated her more. And she had to sit in that ugly dress that made her look pregnant and put up with all the fawning students, and act like the good little girl that she so was not! It had been very tiring.

"Mina! Get up! You have to hear this!"

"Ngh... Go way. Sleep…"

Instead of detouring So Na this spurred her on even more. Her shakes increased, "Seung Mina I swear if you don't get up right now I'll…"

The tired girl heaved a huge sigh, sitting up. "What! I just want to sleep So Na."

"You won't after you hear this." She paused for dramatic effect and Mina gave her a murderous glare. "It's going around the dojo that Hong Yunsung ran away earlier this morning."

Damn So Na, she was right. No longer did Mina want to sleep. In fact she was now as awake as she had ever been her chestnut eyes wide. She sat up reaching for her red top. If Yunsung ran away this could be very bad. Especially since she had the feeling he still had the White Storm, and that could be even worse. Not only that, but if he ran away it would be her fault. So it was just as bad as if it were her running away. Stupid kid!

Clipping the top in the back, she stood up, disregarding her inappropriate form. She found the red two-piece skirt that went with the top and hastily pulled it on quickly tightening the belt around her waist. As she picked threw her shoes on she said, "Where did you hear this?"

So Na was sitting on her knees next to Mina's bed watching her. She didn't know why the news made her friend react in such a manner, but she didn't question it either. Mina had always been an impulsive girl. In fact So Na had the uncanny inclination that the brunette was going to follow that kid and drag him back. In a way it would be a strange twist of Irony, since Hwang had dragged Mina back in much the same fashion. It was furthered by the fact that Yunsung had a secret crush on Mina, even though he denied it whenever So Na teased him about it.

"I heard it from Dae Kim who heard from somebody else. I don't know who though. But your father, Hwang, and the instructors are all having a meeting in your father's study right now. Although there's a guard out there so we can't ease drop.

"That doesn't matter. I'll get past the guard. Even if they won't let me in, they'll have to, because I have some very important information for them." Mina grinned at her friend.

"Ooooh. I wanna hear."

"Sorry So Na. It's actually kind of confidential. I really wish I could tell you though. Maybe when I get back."

Grabbing her weapon she stalked toward the door. She wasn't quite ready to set out on a journey, but she had to talk to her father immediately. She hadn't even bothered tying her hair back yet. With an apologetic look she left So Na sitting in her room and rushed to her father's study. There was a crowd outside trying to get past the poor guard who was pushing them all back. Shoving her way through the crowd, promising to apologize to the students later she stopped in front of the guard.

"I wish to speak to my father." She said.

"I'm sorry, but he's busy right now, and I've been instructed to keep everyone out, including you Miss Mina." The poor guard looked frazzled and tired and she felt sorry for him she really did. But if he didn't let her through she would beat him to a pulp without a second thought and add him to her apology list.

"I have some information they might want about that Brat that ran off."

"Well… I'll see what I can do…"

She nodded satisfied. He disappeared for a minute into the room. The students thought that this was their chance. They moved forward cautiously. Mina heaved another huge sigh that morning. She never realized how annoying people could be sometimes. Normally she would be among these students, but today they were just in the way.

Holding her Halberd out in front of her she glared at them, "If any of you cross this line," she drew a mark in the floor with the axe-like blade of the zanbatou in the wooden floor, "I _will_ proceed to show you why no one dares mess with me. And it will be painful, I promise." She narrowed her eyes at them daring one of them to put a toe past that line. Ironically enough, if Yunsung had been there he would have been the one to do it. No one else did though.

"Miss Mina you can go in." The guard had replied coming back out.

The girl smirked at the students before stepping past the man into the study with a flip of her hair over her shoulder. This immediately earned her a disapproving look from Han Myong. She ignored it however moving her zanbatou behind her in a respective manner. She bowed slightly to each of the men in the room as per custom, even if she hated it.

"You have information on where he might be?" Han Myong asked.

"Err… I didn't say that exactly."

"Well then what is it you want. Say it girl, and be out of here."

Mina scowled but held her tongue wisely. She didn't need to be getting in petty trouble at such a crucial moment as this. Especially with the trouble that was about to come. Her father would be more than 'displeased' that she gave the White Storm to anyone, let alone Yunsung.

Then the voice of reason chipped in much to her chagrin. "Mina, do you know why Yunsung ran away?" Hwang asked.

She scowled at her father a moment longer before looking at her fiancé, "Actually I don't, although I'm very curious."

"This was found in his room when we searched it." Hwang handed her a piece of paper. On it in messy handwriting, even for that kid, was scrawled, '_Going after Sword of Salvation. Don't stop me, you won't be able to.__HAHA! _

_ Yunsung._

Her mouth dropped open. Was that kid an idiot? The sword was destroyed a couple years ago in China. At least that was what she had heard. That was why Hwang had come back. Because the search was over, so he was going to return to the military. Yunsung had known that, right? Besides, what gave him the right to go after the sword! What would that prove? And…

"Oh this is bad." She said aloud.

"How bad is it child? You seem to know something the rest of us don't." Han Myong asked his daughter.

She looked down nervously. A sheer sign that no one was going to like what she had to say. She did this only when she knew she was going to get in trouble and there was no way out of it. "Well you see. He got into this argument with Hwang last night…"

"We've been through that."

"Yes. Well. I was… feeling a little bit sorry for him. I mean he looked so put out! But I knew Hwang had been right in what he said, but Yunsung probably wouldn't realize it. And then I remembered that when I needed a good sorting out, I used that special sword, the White Storm…"

Han Myong didn't like where this was going. And he had a feeling he knew just where.

"So I, um, snucktheWhiteStormoutlastnightandgaveittohimtouse." She finished quickly, tightening her grip on the Halberd behind her.

Han Myong closed his eyes briefly and then turned away from his daughter, "Hwang Sung Kyung, you've heard what my daughter has to say. Will you not change your mind?"

"No, Sir I won't. As much as I would like to go after him and now the White Storm, being in the military is more important right now. The Japanese have already invaded."

"Let me go!"

"Mina, no. There is no reason for you to get involved in this. I prefer you here, where I can keep an eye on you." Her father stated.

"No reason! I gave him the sword that he ran away with! That's every reason for me to get involved."

"No! That's every reason and then some that you should stay out of it!"

Instead of backing down like a smart girl she retorted, "No. I have to go after him. Hwang's going to the front lines to stop the Japanese invasion from spreading. No one else has enough skill to go after him. Besides, I've dealt with the Soul Edge deal before. Although last I heard it was destroyed."

"Around the world people are finding shards from the sword and people like that Nightmare have started reappearing more often then the last few years." Hwang supplied as an answer.

"See! That brat doesn't know what he's getting himself into! Someone with experience has to go after him. And if it's not Hwang it's me."

She glared at her father with a fiery resolve. He knew that look. It meant she would get her way no matter what she had to do to get it. If he didn't let her go on this mission, she would go anyway. That much was obvious to anyone standing in this room. Once again Seung Mina would run away unless he let her go. She was a clever girl, and had trapped him on this one.

He didn't want to see her run away again. That meant he had no control over her, and he hated that. Even if she had trapped him this time around, if he let her go, then he would have that. And she couldn't complain about him being unfair. Also this way she wouldn't be trying so hard not to get caught. Besides, he had a feeling if Mina ran away again, Hwang would go after her. And he knew as well as the young warrior that Korea needed Hwang right now, not his daughter and not his unruly student.

"I'll think on it dear girl. Now please return to your room. I will tell you my answer by tomorrow morning."

She'd done so with a grumble. Han Myong had dismissed the others as well, and Hwang had followed her out. She wished he hadn't. Knowing him he would say something that would make it hard for her to hate him. He did that a lot. Why couldn't he just be a prick like she pretended he was?

"You know what you're getting into, right Mina?"

"Of course I do! I didn't need you to drag me back before, and I don't need your concern now. I'll be just fine, I know how to handle myself."

"And I'll be the first to admit that. You _have_ been on this journey before though, and know how dangerous it can get. You heard me in there, Nightmare's been making public appearances again. You remember how dangerous he is don't you."

"Yes Hwang!" she snapped, "I get it okay! I'll be careful. Just stop fawning over me like a baby. Gods!"

She brushed past him to her room. So Na was gone by this point, but that was okay. She wanted to be alone anyway. And she wanted to beat the crap out of something. How could that kid pull such a stupid move? It was beyond stupid. If Hwang had failed to obtain the sword than what made Yunsung think he could do it? Stupid, stupid, stupid! She punched one of the stuffed dolls for emphasis.

She didn't sneak out that night like she would have before. She knew her father would say yes. He had no choice, or else he'd lost control over her actions. At least by allowing her to go he thought he retained some degree of control, even if he didn't. The things she put up with to keep others happy.

The next morning she awoke to her father standing above her mat staring down at her. He said, "All right you may go. But when you find him, you bring him back here you understand. I do not want you going after the Sword of Salvation, it has caused us enough problems as it is."

She grinned, "Yes father. I'll bring him straight back here."

"Good. Get ready. I'll have the servants pack you some food and necessities. And Mina?"

"Yes father?"

"Be careful."

"I hear people at the Regulus Training Grounds know a lot about that there sword you're talkin 'bout."

Yunsung thanked the man heartily. All right! His first lead on the legendary sword. He would get it all right, then they would all see.

**End Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can You Hear The Callin**

**By Rachel**

_A/N: Here's chapter two. Sorry it took me so long to get up. I started school, and a bunch of other writing stuff and kind of forgot about this for a while But I have this chapter done now! Although it will probably be a good while before can get the third chapter up. I'm thinking the third chapter will have a lot more from the game in it. Obviously I'm taking quite a few liberties here, and since the game is so vague in the detials hopefully I can get away with it. _

_ Also a note. As it does have Hwang/Seung Mina in it, it's not centered around that. Although I do adore that pairing and that's why it's included. Unfortunately there won't be any in this for awhile.  
_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**

The very next day after she received permission, Seung Mina was ready to start her new adventure. Er… her mission to bring that stupid kid back. She carried a sack with a change of clothes, some food, a sufficient amount of gold, and a few knick-knacks she didn't want to leave behind. Besides she might be able to sell them later on her quest for gold or information. Her weapon rested against the wall as she said goodbye to her friends and family.

"Aww Mina, I'm going to miss you sooooooo much." So Na said, as she gave her friend the biggest bear hug she'd ever received. Mina wasn't used to good-bye's, she had always sneaked out in the past.

"I'm going to miss you too. Don't let it get too boring around here, So Na. Gotta keep the old man's heart going." She winked at her.

That was just about everyone. Well except for her father. And Hwang it seemed. She hoped that Hwang would have left by now, but she should have known better. It appeared that he did care for her and that led him to do strange things like stay longer so he could say goodbye to her. She moved in front of him feeling a little nervous. How did one say goodbye to their fiancé that they supposedly don't like? Well it looked like she would get to find out.

"Mina… Just, take care of yourself."

She frowned at her shoes. Somehow she expected more than that, "You've been saying that for the last two days. Can't you think or something original?"

He chuckled, "Guess not. I just—"

"I'll be fine Hwang. Seriously. Don't worry about me. We've been over this. Um…" She wasn't sure how to say this next part. Or she knew _how_ to say, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Although she did. It was just… complicated. "You know, you be…careful. Too." He'd laughed again at that, which made her frown deepen. Now she just sounded stupid.

"I will. Promise."

She wanted to yell at him about making promises. She had when she was younger, this one time when he told her that he'd always come save her. She'd been seven then, he sixteen. Back then she had convinced herself that she had been in love with him. When she thought about it now it seemed petty and childish, and it had been. She was seven then.

Back then the neighborhood boys used to pick on her all the time for being so boyish. 'Girls should know how to fight' they would say, 'they should sit at home and be pretty.' At that time she'd try out the new move she'd learned that day. The boy would go running off then, only to return later with a group of friends. And then they would push her around. Usually at this point Hwang showed up to save her. As he'd promised he always would

One time when an oddly large group of boys had ganged up on her, though, Hwang had not shown up. Her yelling had eventually attracted one of the boys' parents and they were pulled away from her. Su Kim the neighbor woman had walked her home. Later that night when her 'promised savior' had come to check up on her she'd let him have it.

"_You didn't save me!"_

"_I… Mina I was busy at the time. I didn't think the boys would take it so far."_

"_But. You. Promised!"_

_He sighed, "I know, but—"_

"_No! No buts, you lied to me. A promise is a promise and buts don't excuse a broken promise."_

"_Mina…"_

"_Go away. I don't want to see a promise breaker."_

He'd gone, and back then she'd almost wished he hadn't. Ever since that moment she was reluctant to trust him whenever he said anything. And she'd become more distant toward him throughout the years. Mina had come to realize this when reflecting on her actions with the White Storm. Somewhere down the line she'd grown to resent him for no reason what so ever. But because she had clung to that idea for so long, even now aware of it, it was difficult to let it go.

"Are you ready now Child?"

She straightened up and met her father's piercing gaze. "Of course old man."

-

The boat rocked with the slow yet somehow quick motion of the waves as it drifted it's way across the ocean. Yunsung lay in his cabin one arm draped across his eyes, his other hand resting on his churning stomach. He never realized before how much he did not like traveling by sea, or how much his stomach disliked it. Already a day out on the waters and this was the first time he'd been able to handle being in his cabin. He'd spent the last night on the deck.

He wouldn't have taken this ride if he hadn't had to have. But there was really only one way to Europe from Korea without trekking across China and hostile Mongol territory. And as dangerous as he knew this quest would be, he'd prefer not to go barreling headfirst into trouble. Since the Regulus Training Grounds, which is where he wanted to be going, were located in Mid-western Europe he had one hell of a boat ride ahead of him. And he hoped that the sickness wouldn't last him the entire time.

Getting on this boat hadn't been any easy feat. First of all he had to find a ship that was going all the way to Europe. That had been a difficult task in and of itself. Eventually he found a tourist ship that was sailing down the Korean Strait past Japan. The captain knew better to stop at two places that weren't on such good terms with each other. It would make a couple stops in China (Beijing and Hong Kong) , one on the border of Thailand and Malaysia, then two in India (Calcutta and Bombay), and then around the remaining countries, up the Suez Canal, stop in the Fertile Crescent, and then finally depart at someplace known as Isnkenderan in Turkey. It was estimated to take about two to three months. All this was according the captain and Yunsung understood, 'long boat ride, and many stops.'

The man who originally held the boarding pass was reluctant to give it up. Yunsung had head him on the streets bragging about this exciting trip that he would get to go on and how he would be able to collect dozens of rare antiques, even some from the fabled Mesopotamia area. It was the last part that had caught his attention. He'd quickly thought back on all those geography lessons that he hated—they were so boring--- and calculated where the Mesopotamia was, it was in what was now the Fertile Crescent, and that was in East Europe which is where Regulus was said to be according this his former source.

He'd closed his eyes remembering how the guy had refused to give up the ticket at first. The younger boy had even asked politely and the old geezer had turned him down. In a way Yunsung couldn't blame him, he wouldn't have given it up had it been him. In the heat of the argument he'd finally gotten fed up and threatened the man with a combination of moves that would end him up in a completely different shape and several pieces by the time he was finished. Instead of scare the man off, it piqued his attention.

"_You are a fighter kid?"_

"_I…Wha? Yeah. I guess you could say that"_

"_Well, maybe I have a way you can earn this here pass then."_

He should have known by the sly look on the man's face that it wasn't going to be any simple, 'carry my things, buy my food' kind of thing. This man had more than that going on in his mind. Apparently one reason he was so eager to get on this ship was because he was more than just some old antique collector. He _did_ collect antiques, but not always legally. It seemed that he had taken a valuable Chinese artifact from the city of Dandong near the Korean border. So a gang had been following him ever since to try and get it back. If Yunsung could fend off this gang and take them out then the ticket would be all his.

At first the kid balked at the idea; he was not some old timer's bodyguard! He could find another way to Europe. Unfortunately for him, there was practically no other way out of Korea except on a transport ship that was transporting waste and Yunsung refused to take that. So he tracked down the man a few hours later agreeing to help. The man was delighted at this as, he had seen someone decidedly Chinese looking tailing him a short hour before.

The man proved himself to be honest when they were attacked not twenty minutes later by three men. Decidedly Chinese was an understatement. They were dressed in traditional Chinese fighting garb. Their hair was tied back in long braids that trailed down their backs. Yunsung was betting those braids could be dangerous weapons when used correctly, they were long and thick. He also recognized the fighting style as belonging to a certain group of Chinese gangs that often crossed boarders and caused mayhem all over Korea. Two of them had weapons; a pair of daggers and a short staff without a blade. Oh he certainly didn't mind fighting those guys. Wiping those self-righteous smirks off their faces was one of the best things he'd done and a long while.

He smirked himself pulling out the White Storm. It was no problem taking these punks down.

-

"Look at that woman. Now those are some curves." A man at the bar commented to his fairly drunken friend.

The drunk grinned and turned to the door where his companion had pointed. He was met by a pair of long, smooth legs covered in front and back by a scarlet cloth, a toned stomach, and a nice and firm pair of breasts restrained by a red top that—to the drunk—looked about ready to pop off. His eyes stopped they're journey there, not bothering to look at the girls face. A girl's face could ruin her entire look sometimes, and he didn't want this ruined for him. That had to be the most perfect body he'd seen in a long time, much better than the thunder thighs of the woman who liked to call herself his girlfriend. He whistled to catch her attention, letting her know exactly what he thought of her.

And Mina knew _exactly_ what the drunk thought of her as the whistle reached her ears. It was probably what most of the intoxicated men thought of her. She closed her eyes so as to keep her temper and haughtily tossed her chestnut braid over her shoulder where it rested midway down her back. When she thought she was calm enough she continued her way inside making her way to an empty area of the bar.

It wasn't too crowded yet seeing as it was only the afternoon. A few regulars and foreigners were at the bar, like the man who had whistled and his friend. There were a couple of Chinese sitting at a table in the corner, and a gaggle of women who probably just finished their market shopping. Mina liked it better when there were fewer people there. It made it easier to get around without being groped and to get information. The one thing she'd loved about taverns is that they were pure information holes.

"Hey! Barkeep!" she said with a grin, leaning over the counter. She'd set her Halberd beside her, keeping an eye on it to make sure it wasn't stolen.

The man serving drinks turned at the sound of her voice and then smiled himself. He was a good friend of her fathers and recognized her immediately. "Mina, what brings you in here? And at a time like this, you know I'd much prefer to see you later." He winked to let her know he was only kidding.

Mina chuckled, this man always had a good sense of humor. "I'm looking for one of our students. Hong Yunsung, feisty punk of a kid with one hell of a temper. Giant curved sword."

"It isn't as you don't have a temper yourself Miss Mina. But I know the kid you're talking about, although I haven't seen him today. There was a commotion out in the streets yesterday. I heard some punk kid got into a fight with some people. No one got names or faces really though."

" 'Some punk kid', huh? Certainly sounds like Yunsung to me. Thanks!" With that information she left the tavern. If he got into a fight the day before someone had to have seen which way, or exactly where he went perhaps. She just had to inquire around the streets about him, it wouldn't be too difficult she thought.

Unbeknownst to her however, she had caught more than just the attention of the drunks. The two Chinese men had been watching her the moment she came in. It was her weapon, however, that first attracted them and not her looks. Listening closely to her conversation with the bartender they ascertained what they needed to know. It wasn't him, but she was in league with him, and this girl would do just as well. Perhaps they could even hold her for ransom and have a little fun with her while they were at it. Just because her weapon was the first thing they noticed didn't mean it was the only thing. So the two had trailed a bit behind her when she exited.

However pre-occupied her mind may have been on Yunsung's stupidity it had not forgone it's training, and just a few blocks away she became aware that she was being followed. To confirm this Mina turned down a little used street, which was usually the hangout of a rougher crowd. Those who made underhand deals, and sold items and substances that couldn't be sold in open market. Luckily for her it wasn't swarming with the lowest of people that day. There was a homeless guy asleep against a wall, but she paid him no mind.

She stopped halfway down the street taking quick, careful notice of her surroundings. Carving out a feel for the place she looked over her shoulder at the two Chinese, "You know, boys, it isn't very polite to follow a lady around."

"Quiet woman, don't talk to us about politeness!" One of them responded.

The other soon followed with, "If you knew your place, girl, we wouldn't follow you. As it is, though, you're an acquaintance with that punk kid, with the large sword. Therefore you are our tool of revenge."

Her jaw dropped in momentary disbelief at the situation. Oh, that kid was going to pay for the trouble he was putting her through. "You're kidding me! That stupid brat got me involved in some kind mess!"

"Indeed he did. And what a mess it is girlie. Now, I would like it if you would come peacefully. However I see that may not be the case." The second guy said eyeing the Halberd.

That man was obviously the smarter of the two, and the leader as he did most of the talking so far. Mina could tell that his dark eyes were sharp and reminded herself not to underestimate him. Although they couldn't be too difficult, she thought, for Yunsung must have defeated them before for them to want revenge so badly. She decided to respond to the man though, for her temperament wouldn't allow her otherwise.

"You betcha I won't go out without a fight! And if you think you can beat me, you sure have another thing coming." That being said she lifted her weapon and expertly spun it giving the two Chinese some idea that she knew what she was doing.

The first, brasher man rushed her immediately much to his partners dismay. Mina quickly put him with the blunt end of the Halberd and he sprawled face first. He recovered quickly and jumped up, reaching into a previously undetected pocket he pulled out a dagger lashing out toward her hands. Swiftly Mina sidestepped the blade and brought the flat of her own swinging toward his head. The man avoided it with all the agility of a Chinese fighter, then renewed his attack on her.

He came at her with fast, rapid movements and she couldn't evade all of them. An elbow hit her ribs here, a kick landed on her back there, and a few close calls that ended in a long gash from her right shoulder almost all the way down her forearm and another lighter knick across her face was dealt before she got her bearings back. Ignoring the searing pain in her arm she was finally able to get the Halberd in-between herself and her opponent. Once she had that accomplished she began her own series of adept actions, the first of which sent him sprawling backward, the last of which left him unconscious.

"Give up now and you won't have to end up like your buddy here." She said to the other Chinese man, whom had stood calmly by the entire time.

He cocked his head to the side regarding her. "You are indeed skilled, girl. Much more than I had anticipated, and under normal circumstances I would leave you alone out of the respect of your skill, and that I would prefer to walk away unscathed. However I cannot forgive what your friend did to mine, and therefore I will not 'give up now' as you have asked."

He then gave her a slight smile, which didn't make her feel any better. It told her that he was a serious guy, and that he wasn't afraid of doing what he had to, even if resulted in death on either side. He then added, "Besides girlie, you're injured. And as much as you're holding up fine now, you can only keep swinging that blade around so long before your injury makes it impossible."

She willed herself not to openly acknowledge the truth of what he said. He, however, was right. Mina was already having trouble keeping at a ready stance. The wound on her arm really needed immediate attention, but there was nothing she could do for it at the moment. She tried to remind herself that she had been in worse situations before, even on the verge of death itself. It didn't seem to be helping a whole lot, considering that if she wasn't careful here, she might once again find herself on the verge of death.

However Seung Mina would not be one to give up either, and if he was looking to fight her, he would get it. She lifted the Halberd, despite the screaming protests of her arm, and leveled it at him. She was no coward and would not back down no matter what. "So be it then. It'll be _your_ funeral."

"We shall see girlie, we shall see."

He laced his fingers together stretching them above his head. The bones throughout his arm cracked with a sick popping sound. Mina cringed, she hated that noise and never understood why men felt the need to crack their bones all the time; knuckles especially. Next he stretched his legs much in the manner as if he were about to train. This was insulting to the young Korean woman and she fixed him with a stubborn glare those at the dojo had often received from her. It was often used to signify her impatience and displeasure at a situation, and was definitely meant as such here.

Suddenly he wasn't stretching anymore. He was one moment taking his sweet time, the next he was at her side plunging his fist into her mid-section. She doubled over clutching at her stomach with one hand. She then fell backward as his elbow connected with the bridge of her nose. She quickly cleared her mind and ignored the pain and did the only thing she could do at the moment. She rolled. When knocked on the ground with no idea what's going on around you, rolling was quite the skill to have. When she recovered enough to see straight she sprung into a standing position and brought the Halberd crashing down where she had last seen him. It just barely missed him, so she lifted it from the ground and swung it sideways catching the man in the hip with the staff portion. He lost his balance but was quickly back up and dodging the flat of her blade again.

It was like a deranged game of cat and mouse, where while on the run from the cat, the mouse would sometimes try to claw the feline's face. In this it seemed like Mina was the mouse. She'd fallen back on the defense and wasn't holding up well. Her right arm was still bleeding and she was starting to feel the effects of it. She would stumble or every now and then her vision doubled and she would dodge the wrong fist or leg. And each time it was getting harder to get back up after falling. At this rate it really did seem like she would lose. She let out a cry of frustration as her backside came in contact with the ground again.

"Lu Tian Fu!"

The fight stopped. Mina had an angel from above. A familiar angel, she thought because she recognized the voice. She couldn't quite place it though. Just the same though, an angel that stopped her death as she saw it in her woozy state. She'd have to thank that angel later when she thought she could speak again. Instead she was content to stare at the man's feet for any sign of movement lest she not roll away in time.

"You! What in the Emperor's name are you doing here?"

"That exactly what I'm doing here. I'm on a quest for the Emperor. What are _you_ doing beating up on poor defenseless girls." There was a mocking note to the angel's tone, and as she continued speaking Mina was beginning to think her angel was really a demon. To Mina's ears it definitely sounded like a voice from the depths of the underworld.

She did manage to yell out a feeble protest, "I'm not defenseless!"

"Quite agreed girlie," the man replied to her. Then back to the so-called angel, "She's far from defenseless, and I'm only seeking justified revenge to something a friend of hers did to Mao Rong. And you can see what she herself has done to Sheng Tan here."

"So her friend beat up one of your guys, and you two take it out on her?"

"If you want to put it that way." The Chinese man sounded aggravated.

"Well I'm right aren't I? That's not the point though. See I need that girl alive."

"I had no intention of killing her. Merely using her to lure her companion."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Tian Fu. That girl there is the daughter of Seung Han Myong, the owner of the most renowned dojo in Korea."

"Seung Han Myong, huh? I knew her style seemed a bit familiar. That must mean that brat is a student there as well."

The "angel" let out an exasperated noise and approached closer. Mina could see her shoes. They were blue, Chinese style, with golden patterns intricately sewn into them. She frowned at them. It seemed to her as if the shoes had come to condemn her to some kind of fate. Moving into a more comfortable sitting position she shook her head of the dizziness and followed the legs of the shoe's owner upward. Vibrant, tight blue pants with similar golden designs greeted her. The shirt was a silky white, almost light blue with some sort of familiar emblem sewn into the chest. It was the face she recognized though, and she wished she'd kept her "angel" a mystery, because this girl was no angel.

"Chai Xianghua!"

"About time you recognized me. Now pull yourself up, I know you're better than Tian Fu here. At least you better be, unless you've gone soft in the last few years."

"I've not gone soft!" Her face flushed in anger at the Chinese woman. She and Xianghua had never really gotten along before, and they weren't getting on any better this time either.

"We'll see. Anyway Tian Fu, as much as I'd love to leave Seung Mina here for you to do with her as you will, I really can't. I need her help, and this is a mission given to me by the Emperor. So unless you want me going back and complaining I'd leave her alone. Forget about your stupid—or honorable as you probably see it—revenge for the time being."

The Chinese man glared at her and looked like he might hit her. It seemed though that he changed his mind. Peering down at the girl he'd been fighting he thought it over. He certainly didn't want to get himself involved in the Emperor's affairs. He was already on thin ice, causing trouble in foreign nations. Xianghua often caught him and his gang causing trouble, and while she agreed not to be a snitch she was still a thorn as she often stopped them herself. Plus if that punk kid was at all intelligent he'd be long gone by now, not sticking around waiting for them to get revenge. And if this girl was indeed the daughter of Seung Han Myong he could get himself into a good deal of political trouble, and he wished to avoid that. So he came to the conclusion that the best option here would be to give Xianghua the girl. But damn her for being right, as she always seemed to be.

"Fine, have at her. I'm leaving." He said and did indeed take his leave of them.

Mina had passed out at some point after the man had left. She wasn't sure when exactly. She'd known that she was trying to push that insufferable Chinese woman off of her, and that it wasn't working. She was awake now though, and in a room of some sort. After looking around she realized it was the room of the town's Inn. Her arm had been bandaged and all the bleeding had been stopped. When she sat up she realized she'd been changed out of her clothes into a fancy silk robe with Cherry Blossoms embroidered onto it. It was really nice, and comfortable although she'd prefer not to acknowledge that. Her hair had also been removed from it's bindings and was hanging freely over her shoulders.

Xianghua was knelt in front of the fireplace, adding in a couple more logs and blowing on it to keep it ablaze. It must have been going for a while because the room was comfortably warm. And judging by the darkness outside the window night had fallen and the temperature had probably dropped a good deal. The shorter haired woman stood up and blinked slightly as she noticed her companion had awoken. She was slightly surprised to find that Seung Mina could actually be really pretty when she wasn't acting stubborn, and she allowed herself to seem girlish. No, not girlish, like a woman. Mina looked like a pretty young woman, suitable for marriage. Only Xianghua couldn't imagine her married.

"What are you staring at!" the girl on the bed demanded, and Xianghua's image of an elegant beauty was shattered. Probably for the better because Seung Mina—in her opinion—should never be thought of a anything elegant. Or beautiful for that matter.

"I was just thinking how wrong it was for you to be in such fine Chinese robes."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have put me in them."

"Well _excuse me_ for trying to be nice. I just figured this would be the last nice, comfortable, peaceful night the both of use would have for a while, so we might as well make the best of it, and enjoy ourselves and be relaxed."

"What are you talking about? Why'd you save me anyway?" Mina didn't feel like arguing at the moment. She'd lost her momentum at her former rival's attempt at kindness. Besides she was curious as to both those questions.

Xianghua had sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. "It's about the 'Hero's Sword' or I believe as your people refer to it the 'Sword of Salvation' either way, it concerns Soul Edge. You've heard the rumors I assume."

"A little. Something about fragments being found and old nemesis reappearing."

"Yes. I too have heard the stories of Nightmare's supposed reappearance in Europe. It's disconcerting to say the least. And I actually had my own fragment incident. The Emperor had attacked a castle near my town claiming that the sword was housed there and that the area was planning a revolt. Of course I knew this couldn't be true. We destroyed the sword, I'm sure you remember. But I was ordered to investigate it, and in doing so I learned of the fragments. The man living in the castle was consumed by the power of the fragment alone.

"After asking around is some really shady places, including—and I was outraged at this—a cult devoted to Soul Edge I heard of the problems in Europe. So I set out once again to try and stop the evil from spreading. I was hoping to enlist the help of that wonderful Hwang, but when I got here I heard he was leaving for the front lines of the Navy in a few days to head of the Japanese invasion. I only hope now that the gods protect him. Those Japanese are ruthless! That's when I found you though, and I figure you were there with us all. And as much as I'm not particularly fond of you, you could probably be some sort of help."

"Thanks…I think."

The younger girl waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "A Chinese fleet ship should be sent here tomorrow to escort us to Western Europe where my leads pick up. That is if you'll help me. And by the looks of you, you were already planning on going so I'm thinking you will."

Mina frowned at her. She was right of course. If Europe was where everything was happening then that's where Yunsung would be going. And who was she to turn down free passage to Europe. Especially such a trustworthy one as an official Chinese ship. Besides it would be so much better then trekking there by foot.

"You think we'll be able to stop it again?" she inquired.

Xianghua grinned. She'd gotten the girl to agree. As much as she didn't like her a whole lot, she did need all the help she could get. And as much as she wouldn't admit it, especially to the Korean, the girl would be a good addition to her investigation and personal mission After all they'd only ever had the same intentions.

"Of course we will! But for tonight we relax. I've booked us tickets to some supposedly amusing theatrical play that starts in an hour then we can come back here and order the best food this place has to offer. After all, if we're saving humanity I think we deserve it!"

Mina laughed. They did deserve a night of relaxation before their world spiraled down into hell. And even if it was with Xianghua it might be fun. The two women could set aside their differences for one night maybe and get along and have a good time. The next day they would be off to sea, adventure, mystery, and danger lurking beyond every wave.

* * *

_  
_


End file.
